Champion Mastery
Champion Mastery is a progression system which tracks a player's aptitude and experience with each champion. At the end of every game, players receive a grade which scores their performance in comparison to the whole player base in that respective champion and position combination. These grades then translate into a point score which accumulates over time, eventually unlocking new Champion Mastery levels and rewards as the player advances through the system. While uploaded with patch V5.6, this system wasn't fully implemented on all servers until patch V5.8. Riot's official support page on Champion Mastery can be found here. How the System Works Eligibility All summoners who've hit level five or higher will be eligible for Mastery points. Upon release in patch V5.8, this feature supported only PvP Summoner's Rift games (Blind Pick, Draft, Ranked). As of patch V6.12 the system now supports all player versus player games, such as ARAM and Twisted Treeline, including special game modes such as Ascension, Legend of the Poro King, Ultra Rapid Fire, Hexakill, and One for All. All Co-op vs. AI modes and custom games still do not allow players to earn Mastery points. Grades Every game you play with a champion, you will earn a grade based on how well you performed in comparison to all other players in your region that have played your champion-position combination (e.g., Vel'Koz bottom lane will only be compared to other Vel'Koz bottom lane players), with S+ only being awarded to the highest percentile of players.Grades These grades only represent how well you performed in that specific game. However, a higher grade is worth more points towards your mastery of that particular champion. ;Notes * While you are graded versus all players in your region, the grading system is not influenced by your matchmaking rating (MMR). There is nothing to stop a Silver 2 from being the best Lissandra player in the region, should they consistently score S+ for their games.Mirross, 13 March 2015 * Performance uses a mix of core game metrics that Riot is confident cannot be abused through means such as AFK farming or spam warding.Mirross, 13 March 2015 * Riot will not reveal the exact factors that determine grading to prevent players from attempting to game the system.Riot Socrates, 13 March 2015 Champion Points Champion Mastery is currently divided into 7 levels, with level 7 being the highest. To progress through the levels, a player needs to play games on your champion and earn champion points (CP). The amount of mastery points earned is displayed as a circular progress bar around your grade in the post-game screen. While a higher grade is worth more mastery points, the amount of mastery points gained is also influenced by team performance and party size (premade bonus). \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}{\rm Champion \ Mastery \ Gain} = {\rm Individual \ Contribution} + {\rm Team \ Performance} + {\rm Premade \ Bonus} Team performance is affected by whether or not your team wins. Premade bonus is awarded based on group size:Champion Points (CP) Players can track their progress with each champion outside the post-game screen in the Champion section of their profile. Furthermore, the three champions with the highest point score are displayed prominently on the profile landing page, next to your ranked standings. Levels 1-5 Unplayed champions are considered level 0. After playing a single game, players immediately enter level 1 and start their progress towards level 2. Mastery points can be earned beyond level 5. The total is displayed below the champion portrait on the profile screen together with the level 5-7 crest. The following describes the amount of Champion Mastery points required to go from one level to the next: Levels 6 and 7 Once reaching level 5, as noted above, champion points can still be earned but will not continue to advance mastery level. Instead, levels 6 and 7 are earned through Hextech Crafting.Champion Mastery Levels 6 & 7 Upon reaching level 5 with a champion, that champion becomes eligible to earn Mastery tokens. These tokens can only be earned on Summoner's Rift normal and ranked games. Receiving a grade of S- or higher at level 5 earns a Mastery 6 Token, and receiving a grade of S or S+ at level 6 earns a Mastery 7 Token. Leveling up a champion requires combining the following: * Level 6: Two Mastery 6 Tokens and * Level 7: Three Mastery 7 Tokens and In both instances, the blue essence can be replaced with a champion shard or champion permanent of that champion. Rewards There are 7 levels of Champion Mastery currently obtainable. You will earn the crests below as you accumulate Champion Mastery points. In additions, levels 4 and up get access to an in-game Mastery badge emote, a loading screen border (visible to allies only), and an in-game announcement banner.Rewards Champ Mastery Db.png|Level 1 Champ Mastery Cb.png|Level 2 Champ Mastery Bb.png|Level 3 Champ Mastery Ab.png|Level 4 Champ Mastery S1b.png|Level 5 Champ Mastery S2b.png|Level 6 Champ Mastery S3b.png|Level 7 Titles At each rank, there is also a role-specific title which can be seen on your profile. Below are the titles at each rank for a given role. Notes * Free to play champions can be leveled up to level 4. After that, they will stop accruing points until the champion is unlocked.Interaction with free to play champions * Mastery points do not decay.Riot Mixtli, 13 March 2015 * Progress will not be reset in the event of a champion rework.Riot Mixtli, 13 March 2015 * Visibility of Champion Mastery to other players: ** Profile Page:Unlocking Champion Mastery *** Top three champions (by level, then by points) *** Mastery Score: Sum of all Mastery levels attained ** Loading screen and in-game rewards as detailed above * When you change servers (via the shop) it resets all your mastery. FAQ Taken from the introduction page. Outdated information is noted in italics. Media Videos= |-|Portrait Crests= M0Square.png|No rank M1Square.png|Level 1 M2Square.png|Level 2 M3Square.png|Level 3 M4Square.png|Level 4 M5Square.png|Level 5 M6Square.png|Level 6 M7Square.png|Level 7 References de:Championmeisterschaft es:Maestría de Campeones pl:Maestria bohaterów Category:Champions Category:Summoner